


Mrs Kaiba

by Alvisre



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Mrs Winterbroune AU, POV First Person, Will be taken over seto and original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvisre/pseuds/Alvisre
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

There I was looking at myself, with the wedding dress of my dreams.

  
“You look beautiful.” A voice appeared in the room, seeing the glance from the minor.

  
“Isn’t it bad luck to see your bride before the wedding,” I asked in a jokily manner.

“I think we’re past that.” 

Then, suddenly, the door opened wide. “Mrs Ishtar ... she’s ... she’s confessing to a murder. 

Both of us knew what this is about, and we both ran out of the room and down the isle, to outside where Mrs Istar is talking to the police. 

“I did it ...” my voice gasped for air. “I killed Duke Devlin.”

Let me go back to the beginning.

My name is Lady Davis. I am from Domino City. Mom died when I was little and I never gotten along with my Dad, so when I turned eighteen, I knew it was for the best to leave for a while. And where would I go? The only and only, New Domino City. 

And, you guess it, that’s where I met him ... 

I was in this cheap dinner, scraping the left of my changes to pay my meal, and I notice him sitting across from me, giving little glares. I should have gotten up, but stayed when he walked to my booth and helped himself to it. 

“Hello there,” he said with a sickly manner in his tone. “What a pretty girl doing here on a fine weekend.”

I’m ashamed to admit that really very sweet, but now, it’s make want to throw up. “Like everyone else, ordering food.” I know that response was horrible. 

“You are terrible at flirting, uh ...”

“Lady.”

“You’re name is Lady?” He asked while running his hands through his thick black hair. 

“Maybe it it ... maybe it’s not. And your name must be interesting as well.” 

“The name is Duke ... Duke Devlin.” He pulled his tan coloured leather wallet and pulled out a business card and handed it to me. 

“Never heard of Dungeon and Dices Monsters before.” Like, seriously, what game is that suppose to be. 

“I can show you sometime.”

Spoilers, he didn’t. “Okay,” I said. “I’d be interested to see.” 

And there Duke smiled. “How about we this ditch this dinner and go for a walk.” 

Right then, I should have gotten up and ran for my life. I didn’t. “Okay.” And we both go up from the booth and walked outside of the dinner.

“So, what brings you here,” Duke said, slightly noticing. “You’re new here.” 

“I just moved here,” I replied. “Just today, on my birthday.”

“Whoa.” Duke stop. “It’s your birthday? Then what are we waiting for, let’s go celebrate.

So then Duke took me to his apartment—I know, that was pretty stupid of me, but can you blame me? Yeah ... I bought his bullshit of a story. 

“Happy birthday, Lady.” Duke handed me a cupcake that seen better days. There was a firecracker light that you seen when you’re little, and the plate was badly chipped. 

Now, I won’t lie that at first, I felt so blissful. Probably because I felt the love I haven’t had since my mom died ... it felt actually felt nice to be loved for once. 

Almost two years into the relationship, everything changed. 

And there it was holding in my hand, was a plus sign. 

I was definitely pregnant. 

* * *

Just say it, like ripping off a bandage.

“I’m pregnant,” I said, not realizing that his friends were in the room. 

“What,” was the first thing that said out of Duke’s mouth. 

“I said I’m pregnant.” 

“There is no way.” Was this because he said it around his friends, or. “Did you sleep with Lady.” Why would he accuse his friends? 

“What? No.” But, Duke looked like he was about to stab him if he didn’t say yes. “I mean, yes, we did.” 

Duke then looked at me. “You dirty slut.” Why would he say that to me. Just ... why. “You’re going to get rid of it.” 

“I’m not going to get rid of it.” 

“Then you better leave.” 

I left before things got worse; I’ll be fine on my own, like I was before this mess happened. 

Over the course of the nine months, everything changed so fast; my job was canned because I couldn’t fit into my uniform, and I started to splurge on essential items ... basically, I was going to be broke soon. 

I have nowhere to go. 

What I’m about to do is not my proudest moment. 

“Hey asshole.” My socking wet body stood at the complex, while my hands my face. 

After a few tries, the window open, a girl appeared out of. “Shut the fuck up.”

I should have been shocked that he moved on, but I was not. “Did I call you ...” shit? What was her name? I did not think this through. 

Finally, Duke appeared out of the window. “I’ll give you thirty seconds before I call the cops on you, Lady.” 

“I’m about to have your baby, and that is the first thing you say to me after nine months? You owe me.” 

“Get lost,” Duke said, but not without throwing a dine at me. “Here’s what I think you’re worth.” And then he shut the window. 

What was I expecting from this? I am so desperate that, but—maybe it was for the best. I would not want to have Duke in my baby’s life. 

Where would I go now?

Apparently my feet walked me to the nearest train station. A least it was dry in here. There was no money left for me to get on a train back home, so I sat down the stairs, where a random guy give me a couple of bucks. I must’ve look so desperate, or it could have been my messy hair.

This baby thinks my bladder is a toy. Where was the nearest restroom? However, it wasn’t what fate wanted me to do. The crowd was so large, that it pushed me into a train. No ... this can’t be happening. 

“Ticket.” A worker stood there, as he scanned through each ticket that went by. It wasn’t until it was my turn. “Ticket.” 

“I—I must’ve dropped it somewhere?” Yeah. Stupid excuse. 

“Name?” The worker ask. “Your name should be in the system.” 

My body froze up. My faces probably made a terrible look. I can’t run away, unless I want to get arrested for attempting to aboard without a ticket. “I—I don’t—“

“—There you are, honey. I’ve been looking for you.”

And in that moment, everything in my life, is going to change. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Who was he?

“Please forgive my dear, sweet wife. She needed some fresh air and forgot her ticket,” the strange man said. Why would he help me?

“Whatever. Get inside before the train starts.” The man held my shoulders and walked me nicely onto the train.

“Are you okay, miss?” He asked me. “I know what happened must’ve shocked you. My wife forgot her suitcase and I happened to see you were in distress.” 

“I’m fine,” I replied. “Thank you, um ...”

“Seth.”

“Seth. Thank you, but now I have nowhere to go?” 

“Oh?” Seth thought. “My wife and I have an extra bed in the room, and since it’ll go to waste, you can stay with us until the train departs, again.” 

“I—that would be to much.” 

“I insist.” Seth grabbed my hand and walked me to the room where his wife was at. 

As the door open, there was a girl who had the most beautiful while coloured hair. “Seth, did you bring my—“ she then stopped talking. “Who is she?” 

“Kisara this is—“

“Lady. My name is lady.“

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing her here, she needed a place to stay.” 

It took a second for Kisara to smile. “Of course not. Please come in, Lady.” 

Was this a trap? 

“I’ll get some snacks.” Seth left the room. It was just me and Kisara.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupted, I can leave.”

“No need. Your cloths are wet, I have a pair you can borrow until they’re dry.” 

I barely notice, but she got up, she was visibly pregnant. “Here.” She handed me a night gown. 

“Thank you, Kisara.” I changed into it. 

“I hope this isn’t rude, but I never heard someone named Lady?” 

“It’s a nickname. My mom used to call me when I was little, and it always stuck to me.“ 

“It’s must have been special to her ... I lost my parents when I was young, so I never got a cool nickname,” Kisara said whole brushing her beautiful thick hair. 

“I lost my mom when I was young. I miss her.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure you and your partner/spouse will be there for you in every step.” 

Those words. “I’m rinsing this child by myself.” 

“I didn’t mean to sound a like jerk, Lady. Please accept my apologies.”

“It’s okay. You wouldn’t known in the first place.” I brushed it off. “May I ask where this train is going?” 

“To Domino City. I’m meeting Seth’s family for the first time,” Kisara said. 

“I’m from Domino City.” 

“How lucky is it that you happen to be on a train ride back to your hometown.” 

I wouldn’t say lucky, to be exact.

“That reminds me? Do you have a play to stay when this train arrives?” 

I could go back to my dad, but he doesn’t want me. “I’ll find a cheap hotel.” 

“Nonsense, Lady. You can stay with Seth’s family for a few days. And I refuse any answer that doesn’t start with a  yes .” 

“Only for a few days. I don’t want to be a burden on you two anymore.” 

The door opened, and Seth was there with snacks and drinks. “It took me longer than I intended.”

“It’s okay.” Kisara helped her husband unload the snacks in his arm. “Lady, sweetie, are you hungry?”

“A little.”

“Help yourself.” 

I looked through the snacks; all of them have—

“—Is everything okay?” Seth asked. 

“Unfortunately, these snacks have some short of peanut, and I’m allergic to it.”

“Oh, dear? Seth, could you please Lady something that is peanut free?” 

“Please, no.” I waved my hands. “You’ve done enough for me, and I’m happy to get my own.” 

“It’s okay, Lady,” Seth said. “I’ll be right back.” Then the door closed. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

It was at an angle, but the lighting in the room made Kisara ring sprinkle brightly. “That’s a beautiful ring.” 

“We met well we were in Hong Kong. Seth got it at a thrift store. It may not be expensive, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 

“I hope to meet someone one day, so I have a mushy love story to tell.” 

Suddenly, Kisara took her ring off. “Would you like to try it on, Lady?” 

“Wh—what?” I double asked. “Is that bad luck.” 

“Of course not. I wanna see how it looks on you.” She then placed her right on my hand. “Seth won’t be mad, I promise you.”

I should have said said and put back to Kisara, but I didn’t. I slipped the right over my ring finger; it was absolutely gorgeous. For a second, I forgot the train started to shake. 

Wait? The train ...

The alarm was on, and the lights went off. “Kisara,” I said her name, but no response. “Kisara,” I said it again, but no response. Then, the emergency lights went back on. I can see, but barely—oh my god. “Kisara.” 

There she was laying there, her head hit badly. I tried to reach over there, but the train went side ways ... flipped over. 

* * *

My eyes awoken, as I rushed up. Where was I, and— “my baby ... where’s my baby.” 

Suddenly, a hand held onto my shoulders. “You’re baby is fine. He’s in the infirmity.”

“Did you say  he ? I have a boy?” 

“Yes. I’ll ask to bring him here.” 

Then, one of the hospitals nurses came in trolley with my baby. I quickly immediately picked him up; he was absolutely beautiful. 

“No, you must—“

“—I know what I am doing.” 

“Okay. We’ll give you guys some time.” 

Everything for a second was blank. All I could focus was on my son. Even though I have no where to go, I still have him. “You are the cutest thing,” I said to him, making him smile ... wait a second? “What’s this?” The name that is on his tiny ankle said. “Kaiba?” 

“Nurse,” I repeat. “Nurse, you brought me the wrong baby.” Well, that’s too bad—wait a minute? My hospital band? It says Mrs Kaiba? And why is their a ring on my finger? 

“Yes?” The nurse came in. “Is everything okay, Kisara.” 

Kisara ... that name. “There is a misunderstanding. This isn’t my baby.” And that is not my name, either. 

“I guess after being a sleep for seven days, you must be out of it, Mrs Kaiba.” 

“Can you stop calling me that. I’m not Kisara.” Then realize? “Wait? What happened on the train?” 

“There was a crash, and you barely survived, Mrs Kaiba. There was another passenger, uh, not sure her name, but she died immediately on the scene.” 

Kisara ... no. “The passenger you are talking about is Kisara. My name is Lady Davis, not Mrs Kaiba.” 

“You must really have hit your head. I’ll bring the doctor to see if you have any damages.” 

Why won’t she listen to me? “Please, ma’am, you need to listen.” I’m getting woozy. That nurse must’ve given me something. “That ... feels nice.” I was immediately past out. 

* * *

I have no idea how long I was out, but there was my son with the other babies in the infirmity. 

“Did the doctor say that you can leave the room.” The very same nurse appeared right behind me. 

“I—I just wanted.” But was cut off when the nurse began to drag me away.

“You are stubborn, Mrs Kaiba.”

“That’s the thing, I am not Kisara. Ask Seth? He’ll tell you.” 

The nurse didn’t have to tell me, the expression says it all. “Oh, no. He’s gone, too.” This is terrible, so terrible. 

“Losing your husband isn’t easy, Mrs Kaiba.” 

“For the last time, can you not—“ I stopped talking when I saw the nurse held a certain syringe. “I—I will be getting back to my room, now.” My feet walked as fast as I could go in. I need to leave before things get messy, like really messy. 

Suddenly, a room rang. Shit. 

“Mrs Kaiba?” 

Quickly, I grabbed the stuff and threw it inside the small closet and ran back to the bed and laid down, pretending relax. 

“Mrs Kaiba,” the nurse said. “The phone is ringing.” 

“It is? Silly me, I didn’t hear it.” My shaky hands picked up and placed against my ears. “Hello,” I said faintly. Who the hell would be calling me.

“Kisara, I’m glad you’re okay.” Who was this lady? She seemed to know Kisara. “When they told me what happen. And to Seth, too.” 

“I’m sorry for your lost, but I’m not—“

“—The doctor forbids me for coming to the hospital, so I had a driver to pick you up. You’ll be staying with me, and your son, too.” 

“Please. No—“

“—Nonsense, Kisara. You have no where to go, and it’s only right for your mother-in-law to look after you. I’ll see you soon.” 

“But—“ the line went silence. I can’t do this. Not right now. I resumed back to packing up the stuff that they recover from the train crash. As I had my son in my arm, I immediately opened the door, to see a mysterious man standing right in front of me. 

“Mrs Kaiba, please to finally meet you.” 

Shit. Too late. 

“That’s the thing, I’m not—“

“—Allow me.” The driver took my bag. “Let’s go. Mrs Kaiba is waiting for me.” The car was nice, very nice. “Please come in.” He open the door, and allowed me in. 

“I’m not—“

“—Mrs Kaiba, you will learn to not show up late for Mrs Kaiba. Okay, Mrs Kaiba?” 

What can I do? Thinking back, I should’ve just ran away, and never look back. I didn’t. I allowed myself inside the car. What did I get myself into. 

“Mrs Kaiba is very excited to finally meet you,” the driver said.

Meet me ... so she haven’t seen. “Dose she not know what I look like?” 

“You know Seth, he hated taking photos and developing them.” The driver explain. “Although I am surprise to see how you look. Don’t take this in offensive way, but you do not look like Seth’s type. He never went after girls with brown hair.”

“Well, he changed that.” I am even his real life, and not his type. “Wait ... why are we driving to a private are.” They were not houses, they were mansion. 

“I figured Seth wouldn’t tell you where he is from.” The driver stopped up in the drive away, and got out to help out. “Right this way, Mrs Kaiba.” 

I followed inside the house—err—mansion. It was beautiful. “I can’t stay here—“

“—Hello Kisara.” The women who was up stairs stared at me with her beautiful smile. “I’m sorry this is how we ended up metering.” She then proceeded to walk down the stars. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I know. We both lost someone we love.” 

I can’t tell her ... not yet. She just lost her son, and if I tell her, she would probably go into some arrest. “Would you like to hold him?” 

“It would be an honour.” Mrs Kaiba smiled as she carried my son. 

“He looks just like Seth.” How my son looked like Seth is beyond me. “Dose he have a name?” 

“Ah ... I haven’t thought of any.” With everything happening, I didn’t think of a name. 

“I have a suggestion; how about we name his Seth, after his father.” 

That is a terrible idea, Mrs Kaiba. “Well, you see—“ the look on her face says it all. “Okay. Seth it will be.” It’s not like his name will be permanently. I will stay here for a couple of days, then I will disappear. 

“Mother.” A voice appeared out of nowhere ... the stairs. “What is going on.” 

Oh my god ... it can’t be him ... Seth, are you alive after all?


End file.
